The present invention relates to an accessory device for golfers, more specifically, the device of the present invention relates to a golf accessory carrying device for holding golf balls and golfing paraphernalia such as golf tees, pencils for marking score cards, golf ball markers, divot repair tools and the like.
One of the common problems facing golfers is the continual loss of favored golf balls or small devices such as golf tees, divot repair tools, ball markers, pencils and the like commonly used during the game of golf. Typically, both golf balls and accessory devices are kept within a large pouch on the side of a golf bag or in a pocket of the golfer. As there is no central system to retain these devices and prevent their loss, the golfer often finds that before his round of the golf course is complete, he has either lost or misplaced a favored golf ball or one or more of the various devices used in the game of golf. This loss is usually caused by the devices falling out of golf bags when the bags are laid on the ground or falling out of pockets when the golfer bends over to tee his golf ball.
There is therefore a need to provide a system for conveniently keeping favored or selected golf balls and golfing paraphernalia in one convenient place so that the golfer may have ready access to his favored or selected golf balls and his golfing paraphernalia. Additionally, there is also a need to provide a device that will prevent the loss of favored golf balls or golfing paraphernalia during a round of the golf course.